TMNT: Where the Action Is
'TMNT: Where the Action Is '''is an upcoming series based off of the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The show will be linked to the animated TMNT film. The Series will be run by Greg Weisman, Victor Cook & Brandon Vietti. TMNT creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird will serve as Creative Consultants for the series. The Series will stay true the Franchise's Orginal Run, but will also share themes from previous incarnations. Plot Based off of the Characters created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, Five Turtles defend New York City from the Foot Clan, Aliens, Mutants, & The Shredder. Voice Cast Main Cast *James Arnold Taylor - Leonardo *Nolan North - Raphael/Nightwatcher *Steven Blum - Donatello *Josh Keaton - Michelangelo/Turtle Titan/Cowabunga Carl *Cindy Robinson - Venus *George Takei - Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - April O'Neal/Pieta *Neal McDonough - Casey Jones *John DiMaggio - Oroku Saki/Eric Sachs/The Shredder, Colonel Santino, Pizza Face *John Kassir - The Kraang *Charlie Adler - Krang Prime, Megamoth * Amber Hood - Marlene MacDonald/Alopex Addtional Cast *Kim Mai Guest - Karai *Keith David - Dr. Baxter Stockman *James Sie - Oroku Nagi, Tsoi *Cam Clarke - Rocksteady, Captain Deadbolt *Diedrich Bader - Bebop, Nobody *Dee Bradley Baker - Tokka, Rahzar, Dr. Malignus, Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Peter Lurie - Leatherhead *Mark Hamill - Rat King *Jeff Bennett - Old Hob *Yuji Okumoto - Miyamoto Usagi *Corey Burton - Professor Jordan Perry, Mortu, Metal Head, Lord Dregg *Andrew Kishino - Tatsu, Fong *David Sobolov - The Hun *Yuri Lowenthal - Keno *Rob Paulsen - Kirby O'Neil *David Kaye - Slash *Kurtwood Smith - Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid *Travis Willingham - Chris Bradford/Dogpound, Stainless Steel Steve *Carlos Alazraqui - Raptarr, Xever/Fishface *Tara Strong - Irma Langinstein, Anada *Troy Baker - Vernon Fenwick *Tom Kenny - Burne Thompson, Joey Lastic *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Dome, Spider-Bytez * Richard McGonagle - Dr. Lessau * Dwight Schultz - Elliott Mestin * Jaleel White - Monroe Q. Flem * Kate Higgins - Tempestra * Tom Kane- Whitman Bonner/Cobrato Guest Cast *Keith Szarabajka - Simon Bonesteel *Tony Todd - Silver Sentry *Alan Tudyk - Zippy Lad *Susan Eisenberg - Battling Bernice *Jennifer Hale - Chrysalis *Daran Norris - Nanobot, Snakeweed *Lex Lang - Green Mantle *Phil LaMarr - Carter *Gwendoline Yeo - Tang Shen *Matthew Frewer - Dr. Victor Falco *Sab Shimono - Lord Norinaga *AJ Buckley - Pete *Gary Anthony Williams - Traag *J.B. Blanc - Mutagen Man * Nicole Sullivan - Perri Grey * Cree Summer - Carmelita Stockman/Mona Lisa * Eric Roberts - Captain Filch/Frogface * Kevin McDonald - Talbot Breech * Eddie Deezen - Wilhelm Vanelli * Nathan Kress - Bentley Miles * Jonathan Adams - Miles Bennett * Roger Craig Smith - Cosmo Cooper/Sonic the Hedgehog * James Hong - Dr. Polidorius * Wayne Knight - Professor P. Sopho Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Gary Hartle - Producer *Roy Burdine - Supervising Director *Jeff Matsuda - Lead Character Designer *Brandon Vietti - Art Director *Greg Weisman - Story Editor *Kevin Eastman - Creative Consultant, Co-Creator *Peter Laird - Creative Consultant, Co-Creator *MOI Animation - Animation Serivces Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Category:TMNT Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles